Naruto el Santo Dorado de Virgo
by anime kami da
Summary: Veremos el ascenso de Naruto como un poderoso Santo si lo se mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Naruto di Virgo

no soy dueño de saint seiya y naruto to solo soy un humilde escritor

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(hola) - piensa

_**Raitonigu Purazma** –ATAQUE_

**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACION O DIOS**

Prologo: El inicio de todo

Hace muchos años en lo que el hombre conoce hoy día como cuentos o mitos el titán Cronos nació de la unión de Urano Y Gea. Pero Urano se convirtió en un tirano, odiaba a sus hijos tanto a los Hecatónquiros como los Cíclopes, a los cuales desterró al Tártaro, aunque no haya hecho lo mismo con los Titanes tampoco significaba que los apreciara, _"era un dios que no reconocía a otro dios que no fuera el mismo"_, pero Gaia como buena madre amaba a sus hijos, así fue como incitó a los Titanes para revelarse en contra de su padre. Cronos, su hijo menor aceptó la misión, con el arma otorgada por Gaia, tomó la vida de su padre Urano, y ayudó a sus hermanos exiliados salir de su castigo, así fue elegido como el nuevo gobernante de todo, pero posteriormente Cronos también se convirtió en un tirano. Urano antes de morir le predijo su destino, el cual sería ser derrotado por su propio hijo. La profecía se cumplió y Cronos fue derrotado por sus 3 hijos Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, quién lo encerró en el Tártaro, y selló el Megas Drepanon en el lugar más seguro de la tierra: El Santuario de Athena

Sus 3 hijos dividieron la tierra Poseidón se quedaría con el mar, Zeus con los cielos y la tierra y Hades con los muertos. Pero Hades y Poseidón se empezaron a corromper al igual que sus ancestros y empezaron a expandir el mal, la guerra, el odio, y corrompieron a muchos de los hijos de Zeus en especial a uno de sus hijos Ares obligo al pueblo de la gente del continente de Mu los Muvianos los grandes alquimistas y los obligo a utilizar el polvo de estrellas y el oricalco y para crear las Armaduras para su ejército y Ares armo a la gente que su ira y violencia llegaron a impresionar al vil dios y con sus armaduras y el uso de una energía llamada Cosmos atacaron a las distintas civilizaciones y esparcieron las guerras por todo el mundo . Pero hubo alguien que no pudo permitir eso la diosa Athena y así nacieron los guerreros que luchan por la paz y la justicia los Santos de Atena, ellos al igual les pidieron a los Muvianos que crearon unas armaduras para su ejercito los santo de Athena , en esa batalla los santos para diferenciarse de los soldados de Ares los Bersekers no y sus 4 batallones el Batallón del fuego rojo , el Batallón del miedo , el Batallón del desastre y el Batallón de la llama cada uno dirijido por Keres, Fobos, , Deimos y Cidoimos , para poder vencerlos tuvieron que romper su voto de no armas para y crear las legendarias 12 armas de libra pero aunque hayan podido vencer a los dioses en la orden solo sobrevivieron 3 Santos Virgo, Libra y Géminis y la diosa Athena en persona ahora esa batalla esta en su clímax

* * *

"**Ríndete Ares somos mas que tu**" - Exclamo una mujer Pelilila con ojos café que portaba una imponente armadura de color dorado , la mujer era la diosa Atena y era acompañado por sus 3 caballeros Sidarta de Virgo un rubio de cabello largo y de ojos azules , Athan de Géminis un castaño de ojos dorados y Ryu de Libra un peliverde de ojos grises los 3 portaban sus respectivas armaduras en frente al imponente dios de la guerra violenta alrededor suyo había mucha gente muerta todos portaban distintos tipos de armadura algunas hechas de bronce que poco cubrían a sus usuarios , uno con armadura de vista plateada que cubrían casi en su totalidad al usuario y 9 cadáveres de gente con armaduras doradas que cubrían en su totalidad, imponente pero lo mas imponente era el caos en que estaba en el campo de batalla

"**Rendirme JA JA JA JA JA JA ustedes creen poder vencerme tu Athena y tus patéticos santos son hormigas y yo soy un león ahora MUERE ATHENA** _**Crimson Impact**_"-Le decía arrogantemente Ares Athena mientras le lanzaba un poderoso rayo carmesí desde su gigante espada a Athena pero antes que le impactara

ATHENA CUIDADO - Grito el Santo de Géminis mientras se cruzaba entre el ataque de ares y su diosa solo para que el golpe destruya casi toda su armadura

**OH NO ATHAN**\- grito enojada la diosa al ver a su guerrero tan herido

Maldito toma esto _**Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha-**_dijo Ryu y lanza su técnica en la que salieron 100 dragones verdes que le conecta al dios pero casi no lo daña

**OH que cosquillas eso es una técnica, déjame mostrarte una verdadera técnica **_**Deadly Charge -**_se burlo el dios solo para que después su cuerpo se volviera encubierto en energía y cargara contra el Santo solo para que se retuerza de dolor tras recibir el impacto del dios

(Si seguimos así vamos a morir mi única opción en a ser** ESO**) Athena sama solo nos toca hacer eso - le dijo el rubio a su diosa

**( Estas seguro Sidarta puedes morir yo reencarnare en varios años pero tu no )** -le dijo preocupada su Diosa

(Athenas puedes pelear por nosotros pero finalmente igualmente subestimas a los humanos )- al terminar de decir esto dio una pequeña sonrisa- Ryu , Athan tengo un plan- y les dijo todo su plan mediante telepatía

No sean estúpidos es muy peligroso - dijo preocupado Athan

No tenemos otra opción ustedes tienen que hacer eso no nos queda otra opción - dijo seriamente Sidarta

ok si tu lo dices **_Galaxian Esplosion -_ **lanzo su técnica contra el dios-( Vamos Ryu) - le aviso a su compañero

EN ESE CASO TOMA ESTO ARES _**ROZAN HYAKU RYU**_** HA-**haciendo el uso de todo el Cosmo que poseía en ese momento disparo su técnica contra el dios de la guerra

(Es ahora o nunca ) prepárate ARES _**SELLO DE HEXAGONO ABSORBENTE- **_hizo arriesgando todo el poder que poseía apareciendo un hexágono absorbiendo todo su poder lentamente - AHORA O NUNCA ATHENA-SAMA- dijo Sidarta que empezaba a morir por el poder del dios de la guerra

PREPARATE ARES _**Talismán Cage- **_dijo la diosa cuando el piso se empezó a iluminar para poder sellar el alma y cuerpo de Ares dentro de un collar pero el precio fue alto

ATHENA-SAMA , SIDARTA OIGA QUE LES SUCEDE- dijo Ryu ya que al terminar de sellar al dios los 2 mencionados cayeron al piso de repente

Ryu vamos a morir por favor cuida las armas doradas pero prométeme que solo las usaran como emergencia - dijo Athena a su caballero de Libra

Pero Athena

Prométemelo- le insistió la diosa agonizante

Athan por favor entrena mas Santos para poteger el mundo- dijo como una de sus ultimas palabras esta reencarnación de la diosa

NO SIDARTA ATHENA-SAMA NO DIGAN ESO - pero era muy tarde Athena había muerto

No lloren Athan Ryu no es un adiós es un hasta luego , hoy día siempre supe que moriría pero un día volveré mas fuerte que antes hasta luego mis amigos-dijo con sus ultimas palabras Sidarta de Virgo a sus compañeros que no podían dejar de llorar por sus camaradas caídos

* * *

**TIEMPO DESPUES**

En una zona de Asia era una noche tormentosa y una mujer y su hija se subían a un barco

MAMA A DONDE VAMOS- le dijo una pequeño Niña albina a su madre

Lejos de esta masacre , de esta guerra- dijo preocupada la madre a su hijo que después de ver la guerra de los Bersekers y los Santos intento huir lo mas lejos posible junto con su hijo - Ahora cariño sube al barco - intento calmar la mujer a su hija

Si mama - dijo medio somnoliento el niña a su madre y subiéndose al barco

* * *

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES **

La madre y el hija llevaban 2 semanas navegando y aun no encontraban tierra

Mama estoy cansado quiero volver a casa- dijo la niña

La madre ignoro a su hija ellos ahora no poseían casa no tenían nada solo la esperanza de encontrar una mejor vida

No falta poco Cariño no te preocupes- le mintió a su hija al no querer asustarla

MAMA QUE ES ESO- dijo la niña apuntado a unas nubes negras

OH NO CUIDADO KAGUYA CUBRETE YO ME ENCARGO- les dijo la madre a su niño mientras ella veía como la tormenta se les venia encima pero la tormenta era muy fuerte y destruyo el barco dejando a la mama y a su hijo náufragos

OH NO RENJI AGARRATE DE MI - grito histérica la Madre a su hijo en un intento de salvarlo

MAMI TENGO MIEDO SALVAME POR FAVOR - dijo asustado la infante

No te preocupes ya te tengo mi bebe- reconforto la madre y luego todo se volvió negro

* * *

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES A AÑOS DESPUES**

La pareja se encontraba tirada en el piso de una casa playa con la madre encima de su hija

Mama despierta estamos en tierra- la niña le dijo a su madre e intento moverla pero no pasaba nada- MAMA DESPIERTA MAMAAAAAA- La dio vuelta solo para encontrar un golpe en la frente llena de sangre - OH NO MAMA POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLA TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR SERE BUENA PERO NO DEJES - la madre no reaccionaba- Mami BUAH BUAH BUAH UAH UAH BUAH

Y así la pequeña Kaguya quedo sola pero con un nuevo propósito en la vida eliminar toda posible guerra para evitar muertes como la de su madre y durante muchos años se propuso en obtener poder para detenerlas, por eso escucho del algo conocido como el Juubi o Dios Árbol y consumió su fruto adquiriendo la capacidad de manipular una energía el Chakra lo que le permitió detener las guerras por sí sola, por lo que las personas de su época la empezaron a tratar como una diosa , pero el poder corrompe en fin Kaguya quiso controlar a los humanos y quiso controlarlos y eso la convirtió de diosa a demonio pero ella sabia que en el lugar donde ella proveía había gente que le podía hacer frente y encerró en un domo de neblina para que nadie de la tierra de donde ella proviene ataque su nuevo hogar ,tiempo después de esto, Kaguya dio a luz a dos hijos llamados Hagoromo y Hamura, ambos heredando este gran poder

Sin embargo Kaguya se enfureció al ver que su preciado poder era distribuido hacia otros así que formó parte de la reencarnación de Shinju, una Bestia de Diez Colas. La furiosa bestia arrasó con todas las tierras en busca de su chakra hasta que sus hijos la derrotaron y sellaron a su madre y a la bestia pero ellos nunca supieron del poder que había fuera de su continente pero las ideologías pasaron Indra y Asura . La de Indra parecida a la de su abuela que paso a sus descendientes los Uchiha y la de su hermano Asura que era parecida a sus tío y padre respectivamente que paso a sus descendientes los Senju, los conflictos se pusieron hermano contra hermano y luego con sus descendientes por siglos casi fue como una broma de los dioses en un intento de detener las guerras se produjo mas guerras y así fue hasta que 2 descendientes Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju pusieron de lado sus diferencias y formaron la primera aldea ninja Konohagakure en el país del fuego pero otras aldeas hicieron lo mismo y ellas entraron en guerra después de que Madara se corrompiera al igual que sus ancestros y así empezaron las guerras ninjas

* * *

Esta historia puse la historia del mundo , en el siguiente capitulo veremos la infancia del protagonista y aviso altiro Naruto no tendrá a kurama ni usara chakra tengo varios arcos planeados díganme que opinan por favor


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto el Santo Dorado de Virgo

no soy dueño de saint seiya y naruto yo solo soy un humilde escritor

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(hola) - piensa

_**Raitonigu Purazma**__ –ATAQUE_

**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACION O DIOS**

_**HA NACIDO UNA LEYENDA**_

En una lejana aldea en lo más recóndito del bosque se encontraba una pareja ellos estaban llevando a cabo el nacimiento de sus 2 hijos usualmente es algo normal pero esta pareja eran Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, la Jinchuriki del Kyubi y el Hokage respectivamente ellos estaban tratando de evitar que el Kyubi aproveche el momento de debilidad de Kushina para escapar y destruir la aldea

"Kyubi quédate adentro, Naruto, Hoshi salgan por favor"- dijo un sudado hombre de entre 20 a 30 años rubio de brillantes ojos azules y usaba el típico uniforme jounin de Konoha era Minato Namikaze el 4 Hokage de la aldea ninja Konohagakure

"Eres el 4 Hokage actua como tal, si ella fuera hombre ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, al final las mujeres son más fuertes"- dijo una mujer de edad avanzada castaña con ojos negros ella era Biwako Sarutobi la esposa del 3 Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi- Calmense veo una cabeza – les dijo la anciana

"Vamos Kushina tu puedes"- le alentó su esposo a Kushina una hermosa pelirroja de ojos color violeta-no te rindas ya casi lo haces – al decir vieron una hermosa bebe rubia rubia de ojos violeta-"vamos ahora viene el otro"- le dijo Minato a su esposa

"Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil"– le dijo Kushina a su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara pero el solo sintió un escalofrió subiéndole por la espalda

"YA SALIO LA CABEZA YA NACERA" - grito Biwako al ver a un pequeño bebe rubio con puntas rojas y de ojos azules

"Ya nació mi Kushi-Chan este niño es nuestro hijo Naruto"

* * *

"

**_GRECIA (EL SANTUARIO)_**

El patriarca Sage leía las estrellas cuando de repente sintió un Cosmos cálido ,calmo algo que nunca antes había sentido y luego miro los cielos solo para ver la constelación de Virgo mas brillante que nunca

"(Alguien extraordinario nació será un dios ...no,...no lo creo pero quien sea el que haya nacido será poderoso eso es seguro)"- pensó e patriarca-"(Espero que seas una buena persona quien quiera que seas)"- termino de pensar el patriarca y luego volvió a leer las estrellas

* * *

_**EN JAMIR**_

El hermano gemelo mayor del actual patriarca , Hakurei de Altar estaba entrenando a sus discípulos Yuzuriha y Shion cuando de repente la constelación de Virgo empezó a brillar muy fuertemente

"Que raro que será eso" - dijo muy curiosa la pequeña Yuzuriha

"Es que ocurrió un milagro algo grande (creo)"- le respondió el reparador de armaduras a su aprendiz

"¿ Un milagro a que se refiere maestro ?" - le Pregunto Shion a su maestro

"No lo se ... Shion... no lo se" - respondió su maestro

* * *

_**BOSQUES DE GRECIA**_

En lo mas recónditos de los bosques de Grecia se podía ver un hombre y un pequeño niño contemplando las estrellas

"Padre que esta sensación" - le dijo el pequeño

"Es el Cosmos de un bebe es raro que alguien lo haga casi imposible hacerlo (a parte de ti) Regulus"- le explico su Padre

"Papa por que Virgo brilla tanto ahora" - le pregunto Regulus a Ilias su padre

"Por que es la constelación que protegerá a esa persona ,cada uno tiene una constelación guardiana la mía al igual que la tuya es Leo entiendes Regulus"- Le dijo el actual Santo Dorado mas fuerte del santuario

"Cuando yo nací Leo brillo tanto Papa"- le pregunto el Niño

"Si hijo Leo brillo como nunca esa noche"- dijo el padre al recordar lo brillante que fue Leo el día que nacio su hijo

* * *

_**EN ASGARD**_

En la lejanas tierras de Asgard en el norte de Europa ,una joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color ella era Brunilda de Polaris la mensajera de Odín en la tierra

"QUE... QUE ES ESTE PODER ES COMO...COMO SIGURD"-grito la joven mensajera Odín

* * *

**_EN BLUEGRAD_**

Un hombre de cabello grises vestido con una chaqueta de pieles divagaba esa noche cuando de repente una Cosmos calido y amable lo envolvió

"Que quien es"- dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor pero no podía ver a nadie- Eh con que no te quieres mostrar pues prepárate para morir **_Freezing_ Shadow-**Lanzo su técnica el misterioso hombre congelando todo el pueblo - va quien quiera que sea ya debe de haber muerto y aunque haya sobrevivido nunca podrá contra mi BUAJJAJAJAJA- termino el hombre para luego desaparecer

* * *

**_EN ITALIA (una iglesia)_**

En una iglesia podemos ver a un hombre castaño de ojos café hace sus labores normales hasta que de repente siente una presencia y el solo sonríe

Ah parece que hay un nuevo actor en la obra- al decir esto el hombre hace una sonrisa sádica- Y ES UNO MUY BUENO JJAJA

* * *

**_ EN ITALIA(un pueblo)_**

En una pequeña aldea se podía ver a 3 niños conversando mientras miran las estrellas bueno 2 conversaban y uno los pintaba

Ven Sasha esa constelación que esta hay es Pegaso- le dijo un niño pelicastaño a una niña con el pelo morado claro y ojos verde ellos eran Tenma y Sasha respectivamente

Oigan sintieron eso - les dijo Sasha que había sentido como si la empujaban pero no había nadie

¿Yo no siento nada y tu Tenma? - le pegunto un rubio llamado Alone a su mejor amigo

No yo tampoco, lo mas probable es que fuera tu imaginación Sasha no te preocupes- les dijo su amigo Sasha asintió lo mas probable es que solo haya sido su imaginación

* * *

**_EN LOS CINCO PICOS DE ROZAN_**

Se puede ver a un niño pelirrojo y de ojos azules pero lo mas impactante era ver un dragón verde gigante junto a el

Dohko si no te concentras nunca podrás hacer la técnica- le dijo el Dragón al pequeño niño llamado Dohko

Maestro no es tan fácil como dice- le respondió el niño , Su maestro iba a replicar cuando de repente sintió un Cosmo muy similar

(Sidarta viejo amigo eres tu jaja te tardaste miles de años pero finalmente volviste)- dijo recordando a su viejo amigo e cuando no era un Dragón sino un humano conocido como Ryu de Libra

MAESTRO QUE LE PASA- dijo Dohko al ver a su maestro tan distraído

No nada Dohko no te preocupes, no es nada estaba recordando- le respondió Ryu

* * *

**_EN LA INDIA _**

Se puede ver a un hombre rubio con los ojos cerrados que portaba un imponente armadura de color dorado esta persona es el .Hombre mas cercano a dios Asmita de Virgo y el estaba meditando cuando de repente sintió un Cosmo

( Ja ja ja que nazca alguien tan poderoso es finalmente un milagro de la naturaleza es algo que a lo mas ocurre cada 1000 años )- Pensó el actual Santo Dorado de Virgo- (Buena suerte quien quiera que seas no te conozco ...pero hay algo que se de ti serás grande)-pensó el rubio para luego volver a meditar

* * *

PD: No será un NaruAthena por que seria un amor prohibido y naruto merece ser feliz pero no será un oc si quieren adivinar aparece en un lost canvas gaiden y es mujer


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto de Virgo

No soy dueño de Saint Seiya y Naruto yo solo soy un humilde escritor

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(hola) - piensa

_**Raitonigu Purazma**__ –ATAQUE_

**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACION O DIOS**

_**EL SURGIMIENTO DE UN HEROE **_

Minato en los últimos meses se imaginó este día de formas buenas y formas malas pero esto estaba fuera del cualquiera de sus pensamientos primero ese misterioso hombre enmascarado secuestra a sus hijos para que el fuera a buscarlos para así poder dejar a su esposa desprotegida y la secuestrara y luego liberara al Kyubi en la aldea que el empezó a destruir sin piedad pero no por voluntad propia ya que el enmascarado lo estaba controlando pero el enmascarado huyo pero dejo a la bestia libre pero Minato junto con Kushina lograron dejar al poderoso biju inmovilizado pero en cuento lo iban a dividir para sellar la parten yin y yang en sus hijos algo increíble sucedió

_**Time Stop**_-grito una voz misteriosa cuando de repente apareció un misterioso hombre castaño que andaba con un smoking arrugado y un sombrero de copa apareció de la nada y cuando lo hizo el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo y ni Minato o Kushina ni siquiera el todo poderoso Kyubi podía moverse

¿Quién eres?- interrogo Minato al misterioso hombre

HAAHAHHAHA-Yoma empezó a reír locamente al escuchar la pregunta de Minato

DE QUE TE RIES- respondió de manera enojado a la reacción de Yoma

Yo me rió que un simple secundario que además está en tu posición tenga el atrevimiento de interrogarme- Yoma respondió mientras lo señalaba, Minato intento pensar que hacer el se encontraba en una situación muy delicada si hacia un movimiento que Yoma opinara peligroso él lo mataría- AH bueno creo que puedo responder tu pequeña pregunta aunque es una complicada porque veras me conocen por muchos nombres pero a mi me gusta que me llamen YOMA DE MEFISTOFELES

(Yoma de Mefistófeles porque nunca he escuchado de alguien así si posee tal poder)-pensó Minato con mucha duda a ver semejante poder el al ser un líder de una aldea lo mínimo que el debió haber sabido debió haber sabido acerca de este Yoma debió haber sabido debió ser su nombre porque el nunca vio a alguien controlar el tiempo de esta manera

Veras en mi obra llego un nuevo personaje uno que desea más protagonismo que el mismo protagonista y yo como el protagonista no puedo permitir eso- Yoma al terminar de explicar a Minato su motivo de estar aquí

Basta de juegos A QUIEN DEMONIOS TE REFIERES- le grito Minato harto de los juegos del espectro de Mefistofeles iba a responder cuando de repente

Ya basta de estúpidos juego malditos –grito el Kyubi que aún seguía encadenado con las cadenas de Kushina

Oh disculpa Kyubi-kun me olvide totalmente de ti lo siento pero su hay algo que odio es cuando me interrumpen mientras hablo asi que preparate **_TI__ME_**_** SEAL**-_el espectro al realizar su técnica el cuerpo del Kyubi se volvió energía que entro en el cuerpo de la pequeña Hoshi

El ... sello ... al ... Kyubi ...tan ...facil...-dijo de manera muy asustada Minato

Debería agradecerte después de todo si ese zorrito no hubiera estado tan débil el probablemente me hubiera dado un par de problemas pero bueno a mis asuntos- dijo como si nada Yoma despues despues de ver la reaccion de Minato

Tu ... no ... eres ...humano ... que...acaso ...eres ...un Jinchuriki...o ... un... demonio- dijo asustado Minato

Yo solo soy un hombre que su estúpido hermano mayor le quito todo y que no dejara que un estúpido mocoso le quite todlo que ha a trabajado- al decir eso Yoma se llevo al pequeño Naruto y concentrando un poco de cosmos en su brazo derecho el le corto la garganta al pequeño bebe

Oh son tan tiernos cuando duermen o no Minato- dijo de forma burlona Yoma

YOMA BASTARDO TE MATARE TE MATARE AHORA- grito con una rabia casi incontenible Minato al ver a su hijo

Oye yo que tu me fijaria mas en tu esposa tu sabes el decir no peor infierno que el de un mujer enfadada- dijo Yoma refiriéndose a Kushina que estaba inconsciente en el piso debido a la presion que tuvo sufrir hace unas horas

Por que los mataste era solo un niño por que a caso fue una venganza contra mi dime por que DÍMELO- dijo furioso Minato

Por que el seria alguien que podría ser quien pudiera frustrar mis planes y he trabajado mucho para perder lo todo- le dijo de una forma extrañamente seria Yoma al pobre de Minato - oye **HOKAGE QUE TAL SI ME LLEVO EL CADÁVER DE TU HIJO **o se me olvido no puedes hacer nada aunque quisieras adiós HOKAGE-cuando el espectro termino de burlarse del ninja tomo el cadáver de su difunto hijo lo agarro entre sus brazos y desapareció de una forma en la que parece que el se hubiera simplemente desparecido dejando un Minato libre pero llorando por la perdida de su hijo

Naru-chan- y Minato Namikaze recordaría ese momento por el resto de su vida como su mayor fallo ya que el no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a su hijo pero el no olvidaría a Yoma un día el lo encontraría y mataría por lo que hizo esa noche ese seria su nuevo objetivo

* * *

**_EN LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA_**

Yoma de Mefistofeles tenia muchos defectos era arrogante, manipulador y la lista sigue pero no era tonto el sabia que si el asesinaba a ese bebe las otras personas que lo sintieron en el peor de los casos los mismísimos Santos sentirían ese gran Cosmos cuando se apagara y ese podría ser muy problemático para sus planes por eso el uso una simple y débil ilusión de cosmos para engañar al ninja ese lo de burlarse de el fue un simple lujo que Yoma se tomo ahora lo que el ara sera muy simple dejara al niño tirado por alguna parte ahí solo dejaría que la naturaleza se encargara de el y el se preparara para simplemente irse pero lo que el no contaba era que algo muy raro le iba a pasar al niño algo que seria vital para el futuro de la humanidad

* * *

Nota del autor: he vuelto despues de 2 meses es que estuve con mis examenes y todo pero valio la pena supere las notas que queria pero

hablemos de la historia estos son mis arcos

1- origen : como naruto conoce a asmita - su entrenamiento-como obtiene la armadura el encuento de su futura pareja

2-asgard: en su primera mision el ira a asgard y se encontrara con muchos problemas

3-continente ninja- naruto vuelve a casa y todo eso

4-kaguya- naruto conoce a kaguya se podria considerar como el final del continente ninja

5-ares y la mente maestra finalmente aparece- Naruto debe madurar antes de enfrentarlo

creo que la personalidad de naruto tendra la sabiduria de shaka , la vista de asmita al mundo (no sera ciego) , la lealtad de shijima y la bondez de naruto pero sera mas maduro que en el canon

sugerencias o algo asi


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto de Virgo

No soy dueño de Saint Seiya y Naruto yo solo soy un humilde escritor

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(hola) - piensa

_**Raitonigu Purazma**__ –ATAQUE_

**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACION O DIOS**

_**DOLOR**_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

Haru Nakadai era una mujer pelicafe, delgada y de ojos azules , ella era una monja de un orfanato en el pequeño pueblo de Hakimi a las afueras de Konoha ella era de una familia ninja pero no quiso ser una posible victima de un ataque de otra aldea a Konoha a si que se mudo al pequeño pueblo de Hakimi ahora ella iba de vuelta a Hakimi cuando de repente sintio un ruido que parecia un llanto

Espera Hayate- ella le dijo al caballo que movía su carreta para moverse a lo que el respondió con un simple resoplido- ah que buen caballo tranquilo vuelvo en un minuto-le aseguro al caballo ,después de asegurarle al caballo ella se fue a ver lo que ella creyó escuchar era un llanto de un bebe pero ella nunca creyó lo que iba a ver lo que ella vio fue un bebe recién nacido dejado en la mitad del bosque pero si no que los animales no le hacían era como si el niño fuera uno con la naturaleza pero aunque los animales no le hicieran nada habían otro factores que un recién nacido necesitaba y que obviamente no lo obtendría en el bosque así que un impulso ella tomo al joven bebe , lo meció y dijo

Hola pequeño ...em... Naruto ...em parece que a tus padres les gustaba mucho el ramen- le dijo de forma alegre la monja al bebe a lo que el bebe simplemente sonríe- Oh eres tan tierno-le dijo la monja al bebe-(lo mas probable es que sea un niño abandonado , mejor me lo llevo al orfanato)- y después de pensar eso ella volvió a la carreta para después ir al pequeño pueblo de Hakimi dond le el pequeño Naruto viviría sus primeros años hasta que una tragedia le ocurriría que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida

* * *

**_4 años mas tarde_**

Naruto era un niño rubio de ojos azules que vestía ropa simple: una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos azul y unas sandalias . Naruto llevaba viviendo en el orfanato toda su vida en el pequeño pueblo (no mas de 200 personas vivían en ella) de Hakimi muchos opinarían la vida de un pueblo pequeño aburrida y molesta pero para Naruto era muy sencillo y tranquila la vida aun a sus 4 años pero Naruto no se esperaba lo que pasaría aquí por que ese día ocurriría una desgracia

E Naruto pasa la bola- grito un niño pelinegro al joven Rubio a lo que el Rubio responde devolviendo le la pelota

¿Oi Senji puedo jugar?- le pregunto el Rubio a su amigo

Si Naruto por que no- pero cuando el niño le iba a lanzar la pelota a su amigo algo horrible empezo

**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-_ **dijo una voz misteriosa cuando de repente una gigantesca bola de fuego aparecio y empezo a quemar todo el pueblo

Vamos malditos saqueen este estúpido pueblo y acaben con quien sea que se les oponga !AHORA YA¡- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada con un Hitai-Ate rasgada en la mitad el hombre era peliblanco usaba un chaqueta café y llevaba un parche en el ojo

Vamos niños escondanse vamos corran antes que lleguen- dijo Hana de forma aterrorizada a los niños a lo que los niños se fueron a esconder dentro del orfanato

_**(Dentro del orfanato)**_

Ya tranquilos niños aquí no pasara nada pero por si acaso lo mejor sera que se escondan hasta que todo se calme- les dijo Hana intentando calmar a los pequeños para que no se asustaran de la situación que estaba aconteciendo este momento en el pueblo-vamos rápido - les apuro Hana no sin antes darles a todos una gran sonrisa muy maternal al hacer eso todo los niños se fueron a esconder, Naruto se fue a esconder en el sótano cuando de repente unos hombres rompieron la puerta del orfanato

OH que tenemos aquí es una linda señorita pero es una lastima que la belleza no sea igual en dinero después de todo seamos justos este lugar es un basurero-dijo uno de los 2 hombres que entraron al orfanato y rápidamente empezaron a menospreciarlo por que aunque sea verdad de que no son los mas ricos

!QUE QUIEREN¡ -grito Hana muy enojada por la reacción del hombre hacia el hogar de los niños

Que crees preciosa los Ryos nada mas ni nada menos todo los de este maldito orfanato , por que si no traemos el suficiente dinero digamos que el ultimo que lo visto deseaba morir cuando el gran jefe termino con el por que para ser honestos el jefe es un anciano avaro y malhumorado pero dudo que te interese en lo mas minimo preciosa o me equivoco- termino de decir el solo para que Hana se fuera a simplemente ir a buscar el dinero eso era mucho mas sencillo para ella que derramar sangre innecesaria

Oh buena chica mejor a serlo de la forma sencilla para evitarnos problemas sabes no me gusta matar chicas lindas- le dijo de forma pervertida el bandido a la monja a lo que ella responde con un ceño fruncido y se retira a buscar el dinero después de un tiempo ella vuelve aparecer con todo el dinero que pudo reunir y se lo dio al bandido

Eso es todo lo que hay en este lugar ahora largo de aquí y nunca vuelva- Hana le dijo al bandido apuntado la salida

Ah debes estar jodiéndome aquí no hay casi nada con esta porquería no se alimenta ni a las ratas- le dijo furioso el ladrón al haber una cantidad muy menor a la esperada en la bolsa que contenía el dinero

Eso es todo lo que había aquí no hay nada mas

No tu mientes eres una simple mentirosa

!NO SOY MENTIROSA¡ (quien se cree el para dudar de mi palabra) - le respondió de una forma furiosa la monja al bandido después del insulto

!AH POR FAVOR PARA QUE TU SEPAS NO TENGO NI UN PELO DE TONTO ES IMPOSIBLE QUE MANTENGAS UN ORFANATO CON TAN POCO DINERO¡- le grito furioso el ladrón al recibir lo que el cree una increíble humillación

!BUENO PUES LO QUE HAY AQUÍ TÓMELO O DÉJELO¡- dijo harta del sujeto la mujer lo único que quería era olvidarse de el y su existencia

Ah sabes usualmente no tolero que me hablen así pero haré un excepción contigo si tu aceptas casarte conmigo te dejare vivir ok - le dijo al bandido con una mirada que solo podía considerar como pervertida

ERO-BAKA-al decir ella le patio en una parte que se podría considerar privada causando la risa de los camaradas del ladron y una pequeña risa de Naruto

Maldita ahora toma esto - y con eso deslizo una katana que el poseía en la cintura y le corto la cabeza Hana cortando la risa del pequeño Naruto por que en si ver toda esa sangre en el piso de la mujer que te crió toda tu vida frente a ti es algo muy traumante

(No...no ... puede ...ser ...ella ...dijo...que...todo... estaría... bien) - pensó Naruto al ver semejante escena

Oye Kanto no deveriamos irnos ahora- le dijo un bandido al hombre que acababa de matar a Hana

Si creo que tienes razón- le respondió el ahora identificado como Kanto

* * *

_**(A LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO)**_

Oye ya llegamos Oji-san no había mucho pero conseguimos lo máximo que podemos y no encargamos de los que nos querían engañar- le respondió Kanto con una sonrisa al hombre del parche que estaba en el principio

La destruiremos - respondió de una manera muy cortante

¿Que , por que?- respodio de manera incrédula Kanto al no entender el motivo de esto aunque honestamente a el no le interesaba mucho ese detalle

Konoha esta cerca si ellos vienen acá y logran encontrar algo que los pueda vincular con nosotros estaríamos todos en graves problemas y no quiero tener problemas con el gran jefe si descubre que Konoha lo rastreo por nuestra culpa- el tuerto termino de explicar su razon a Kanto

a tienes razón creo- dijo de forma incrédula Kanto

!A LA CUENTA DE 3 TODOS NOSOTROS DESTRUIREMOS ESTE MALDITA PUEBLO QUEDA CLARO¡- el anciano le grito a sus hombres

Si señor- gritaron todos

!EN ESE CASO A LAS 1,2 Y 3¡** _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu -_**y al hacer eso el pueblo entero ardió en llamas ver a los niños quemándose junto con las casas mas los gritos nadie podía ver esta montuosidad era una verdadera injusticia que por las ambiciones de pocos varios tenga que pagar el precio máximo la misma vida en un par de horas no había hombre, mujer o niño vivo todos ellos eran simples cenizas excepto uno un simple niño que se escondió durante todo el tiempo de la quemada pero despertó solo para encontrar que cualquier persona que el hubiera querido estaba muerta esto le hizo cuestionarse acerca de la misma humanidad el se preguntaba que , por que habían seres tan egoístas que mataban simplemente por motivos codiciosos eso lo cambio pero el nombre de ese niño era Naruto

* * *

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR_****  
**

les gusto , lo odiaron díganme , le di a Naruto un origen que yo nunca había visto, otro tema quieren que incluya efectos como**_ SLASH O BOOM O CLACK_**o algo asi en la historia o no

bueno en el siguiente Naruto finalmente conocerá Asmita y descubriremos la identidad del pairing de Naruto debo decir ninguno acerto


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto de Virgo

No soy dueño de Saint Seiya y Naruto yo solo soy un humilde escritor

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(hola) - piensa

_**Raitonigu Purazma**__ –ATAQUE_

**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACIÓN**** O DIOS**

**_SANTOS DE ATHENA_**

**_1 meses después _**

Se puede divisar un pueblo lo que una vez fue un lugar lleno de vida fue destruido por la ambición de unos pocos ,los habitantes de este pueblo adultos, mujeres , ancianos y niños todos muertos excepto 1 que , por asares del destino logro sobrevivir esta horrible masacre el nombre de esa persona es Naruto y ahora su destino va a cambiar de una forma en la que nadie se lo pudo imaginar por un viajero de otras tierras .

Naruto había sobrevivido a penas el ultimo tiempo cazando en el bosque y robando a algunos viajeros como campesinos que iban a los pueblos aun así Naruto era inteligente el solo robaba a gente común si el le robaba a algún noble o alguien así el sabe que podría terminar enfrentando se a los ninjas , a Naruto la culpa lo carcomía por dentro el odiaba robar lo hacia sentirse como esos monstruos que destruyeron su pueblo , pero el era distinto mientras a los otros no les importaba a quienes perjudicaban a Naruto si pero el solo quería vivir a veces parecía que a el ser humano solamente existía para finalmente solo morir. Pero el no sabia que su destino iba a cambiar de una forma que el nunca imagino por la aparición de un solo hombre en su vida .

* * *

Un misterioso sujeto usaba una especie de toga blanca por los hombros que baja y es ajustada en su cintura y portaba una caja que tapaba con un simple velo blanco el hombre usaba unas simple sandalias y tenia unos largos cabellos rubios y poseía una piel blanca el nombre de ese hombre era Asmita de Virgo

Asmita de Virgo ahora estaba fuera del santuario en un viaje para buscar la iluminación en un puerto oyó de alguien que dice que naufrago sobre una tierra en la que la gente podía hacer increíbles cosas lo primero que le vino a le mente seria acerca de una misteriosa tierra que probablemente estaba habitada por espectros o otros ejércitos divinos bastante fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que quienes habitaban este continente era ninjas ahora a Asmita viajaba a Konoha para descansar in después ir a Nami no Kuni para el le seria mas fácil simplemente teletranportarse pero eso le pondría otros problemas por lo que le seria mucho mas sencillo ir en barco pero no esperaba lo que se iba a .Un pueblo entero quemado aunque Asmita fuera ciego nadie necesitaba ver esta atrocidad el olor a muerte y cenizas lo deja muy claro pero lo que mas sorprendió a Asmita fue sentir a un Niño de no mas de 4 - 5 años el niño usaba una túnica rasgada y el era rubio y de ojos azules como Asmita, a Asmita le dio una gran tristeza el niño si este era su pueblo eso significaba cuanta muerte el debió haber visto

* * *

"Oye pequeño este era tu pueblo no"- le pregunto a Asmita al niño rubio a lo que el solo responde diciendo

"Si este es el pueblo donde crecí... Hakimi.. era un hermoso pueblo hasta que lo destruyeron"- dijo de una forma triste Naruto- Deberías cuidarte nunca sabrás cuando todo lo que quieras terminara - termino de decir Naruto

¿ Muchacho cual es tu nombre ? - pregunto Asmita curioso

"Quieres saber mi nombre bueno mi nombre es - saca un cuchillo- Naruto que idiota bajaste tu guardia por que soy un niño" - a lo que Naruto intento cortar los soportes de la Pandora Box de Asmita pero el detiene su brazo y lo deja en el aire sostenido por su brazo

"¿ Por que robas Naruto-kun? " - le pregunta Asmita a lo que el rubio

" Que otra opción tengo todo mi pueblo fue destruido por unos bandidos y no tenia que comer pensé que en esa caja tendrías un poco de comida"- dijo Naruto de manera honesta en esta situación que otra opción el podría tener- finalmente para vivir tuve que ser fuerte

"La ley del mas fuerte eh " -dijo Asmita

" Eso mismo "

" La ley del mas fuerte es la estupidez mas grande de todos los tiempos- dijo Asmita - y tu eres un tonto por seguirla

"Ey yo no soy ningún tonto - dijo indignado Naruto a quien Asmita habia dejado en el piso

" Si lo eres esa ley a la que tu sigues no es nada mas que una excusa que usan los tiranos para justificar su avaricia y sed de destrucción , la maldad e injusticia son siempre maldad e injusticia( que triste cuantas muertes debió haber visto para pensar así)" dijo y pensó Asmita de Virgo- Aunque entiendo como te sientes solo , sin nadie que te ayude ,sin nadie que te comprenda

"CÁLLATE TU NO SABES NADA TU DICES QUE LA LEY DEL MAS FUERTE ES ERRÓNEA PERO LOS DÉBILES MUEREN , A VECES PARECE QUE SOLO EXISTIMOS para morir y para sufrir -dijo Naruto primero enojado y luego triste

" Lo que tu buscas es el significado de la vida yo creo que cuando uno muere no es el fin por que una persona solo muere cuando es olvidada por la gente que quiere dime Naruto-kun tu recuerdas a la gente de tu pueblo- Naruto asiente con su cabeza- en ese caso ellos siguen vivos a través de ti. Naruto-kun vive cada momento al máximo no dejes que un mal momento marque tu vida y úsalo para crecer para madurar esa es la verdadera fuerza

"¿si lo que dices es cierto en ese caso que somos nosotros que somos los hombres?"-pregunto Naruto que tenia lagrimas en la cara

" Recuerda bien esto Naruto-kun la vida es el universo todos estamos formados de átomos al igual que las estrellas o los planetas puedes ser que el universo dentro de ti sea pequeño pero si te esfuerzas brillara mas que 1000 galaxias- termino de decir Asmita

"Por ciento nunca te pregunte como te llamas "- dijo Naruto al darse cuenta que el nunca le pregunta al rubio su nombre

"Mi nombre es Asmita "- al decir eso Naruto se desplomo contra el piso por el hambre que tenia su cuerpo

* * *

**_Unas horas _****_después_**

"(Donde diablos estoy)"- que no podía reconocer el lugar y ademas no podía recordar como había llegado en primer lugar

" Ah Naruto-kun que bueno que finalmente despertaste te desmayaste hace un par de horas ya me empezaba a preocupar"- dijo Asmita quien venia entrando recién al hotel donde llevo a Naruto después de desmayarse

" ¿ tu quien demonios eres , que haces aqui , como sabes mi nombre ? "- interrogo Naruto a Asmita quien el no podía recordar debido al shock que sufrió al desmayarse el joven rubio

"Soy yo Asmita y yo fui quien te trajo después que te desmayaras - le explico Asmita a Naruto

"Oh Asmita ahora te recuerdo muchas gracias"- dijo Naruto quien ahora podía recordar a Asmita

"No hay de que Naruto-kun en serio"- intento calmar Naruto lo cual era raro en Asmita el no era usualmente tan abierto con alguien pero algo acerca de Naruto su dolor era tan grande que le intrigaba

"Bueno Asmita ¿quien eres?" - le pregunto Naruto a Asmita

"A que viene esa pregunta Naruto-kun-le respondió Asmita

" No lo se Asmita pero algo me dice que hay mas de ti de lo que se ve a simple vista- le respondió Naruto

" Si de verdad quieres saberlo soy un viajero en busca de la iluminación" - le respondió Asmita

" Por que" - fue la simple respuesta de Naruto

"Por que siento el dolor de otra personas por eso Naruto yo entiendo tu dolor , entiendo tu pena , pero para poder hacerlo necesito la iluminación para hacer que la gente deje de sufrir pero antes de hacerlo debo viajar mucho ver distintas realidades y estilos de vida para aumentar mi sabiduria- termino de explicar Asmita

"Asmita eres increíble (pero se que ocultas algo pero por algo sera)"- dijo y pensó Naruto acerca del rubio mayor- pero me ocultas algo dimelo por favor

" Sabes Naruto-kun nunca pese decirte esto a alguien que conocí hace un par de horas pero tu tienes algo que nunca antes vi - al decir el fue a buscar su Pandora Box y se la mostró a Naruto -Naruto-kun esto el la **A****rmadura de Virgo **yo soy un viajero de afuera de las naciones elementales

" como la conseguiste" -dijo sorprendido Naruto

"No fue sencillo creí que iba a morir muchas veces pero la obtuve"- le explico Asmita

"Sabes Asmita de lo que me dijiste hace un rato quiero saber mas " - le dijo Naruto

" Quieres ir conmigo eso es una decisión apresurada que cambiara tu vida para siempre tomate tu tiempo" - le dijo Asmita

" Pero "- dijo Naruto

"Quiero que sepas que si vas a donde yo voy puede que nunca vuelvas acá o que mueras una semana te pido que lo pienses solo por una semana y si aceptas quiero que me encuentres en las ruinas de tu pueblo queda claro asi de peligroso es el entrenamiento para convertirte en Santo quiero que sepas eso antes de aceptar mi propuesta- le explico Asmita

"Ok acepto- y con eso los 2 estrecharon las manos formalizando su trato

* * *

_**7 días **_**_después_**

Durante los siguiente 7 días Naruto pensó la propuesta que Asmita le hizo y en si esta se significaba olvidar todo lo que el conocía y dejar el lugar donde el crecía pero algo le decía que debía ir que ganaba mas de lo que perdía por que no solo seria mas sabio sino mas poderoso sino te fortaleciera entonces por que serie el entrenamiento tan mortal como dijo Asmita y estaría con Asmita la única persona viva que lea mostrado afección después de pensar eso Naruto llego a una conclusión

Asmita quiero convertirme en tu discípulo quiero aprender mas - le dijo Naruto a un Asmita quien ahora portaba su armadura - ( debo admitir que el poder que Asmita transmite es muy aterrador)

Naruto estas seguro por que ahora no hay vuelta atrás - le aseguro Asmita a el honestamente le gustaría que Naruto aceptase el se acerco mucho con el niño en el ultimo tiempo pero el quería que el supiera los riesgos de su decisión

Si por que si voy contigo me haré mas poderoso lo suficiente para evitar que algo como lo que sucede con mi pueblo vuelva a ocurrir- en este momento Asmita se dio cuenta que no importa lo que el haria o dijera Naruto iría con el

Vamos Naruto es un largo camino- con eso Asmita toma a Naruto y se teletransporta a un puerto

Eso fue increíble ¿ como lo hiciste ? pregunto entusiasmado

Ese es el poder del universo ese es el **Cosmos - **le dijo Asmita al joven

Cosmos - Naruto iba a preguntar pero algo le decía que no era aun el momento

Di adiós a las naciones elementales Naruto- dijo Asmita al subir aun pequeño barco

Ahora adonde vamos Sensei- le dijo Naruto emocionado a Asmita

Vamos a tu nuevo hogar Naruto-kun vamos al **Santuario de Athena -**le dijo Asmita al joven rubio.

Y ahora el par de rubios vuelven a su nuevo hogar cambiando el destino no solo de muchas personas sino también de toda la humanidad por que ahora Naruto se volverá el nuevo **Santo Dorado de Virgo**

* * *

Nota del autor : lo siento por no incluir acción pero no se me ocurre como bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sentí que Asmita me quedo un poco oc pero eso fue por que Asmita sintió el dolor de Naruto por es fue el tan abierto con el hice que Naruto fuera al Santuario joven para que pudiera desarrollar una relación padre e hijo con Asmita el próximo capitulo veremos el entrenamiento y quizás la guerra santa con Hades y bueno el pairing sera Naruto/Gioca si la niña que aparece en el gaiden de Manigolodo principalmente por que me gusto mucho el personaje


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto de Virgo

No soy dueño de Saint Seiya y Naruto yo solo soy un humilde escritor

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(hola) - piensa

_**Raitonigu Purazma**__ –ATAQUE_

**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACIÓN O DIOS**

_**ENTRENAMIENTO**_

_**Unos meses **_**_después_**

**_Santuario ( casa de virgo)_**

El Santuario de Athena en Grecia es una construcción imponente que consta de un gran coliseo donde los aspirantes a Santos entrenaban para poder ser dignos de una de las 88 armaduras y así formar parte del ejercito de Athena y después de ese mucho mas arriba se encuentran las doce casas la principal linea de defensa de la diosa Athena en la 6 casa la de Virgo en lo mas recóndito en un lugar llamado la sala gemela un lugar que estaba rodeado de Sakuras otorgaba una aura de paz y tranquilidad en esto se encontraban 2 personas pero lo mas extraño era que uno tenia los ojos cerrados y que la otra tenia los ojos vendados y estaban en un combate

"Naruto-kun utiliza tus otros sentidos sino el - le conecto con una patada que hizo que chocara contra un arbol - resultado siempre sera igual "

"No lo entiendo como se supone que pueda pelear sin poder ver"- dijo Naruto con un poco de indignación

"No se supone que lo veas sino que lo sientas siente el poder del universo dentro de ti sino todo esto sera inútil" -dijo Asmita tratando de explicar a Naruto el Cosmos

¿"Pero como puedo hacerlo Sensei"?- Dijo Naruto de forma curiosa

"Esta bien Naruto-kun pero recuerda es que el poder del universo es el Cosmos , el Cosmos ese poder que habita dentro de todos nosotros para poder utilizarlo debes imaginarte a los a átomos de lo mas pequeño y con tu fuerza concéntrate y golpea los átomos eso es el principio del Cosmos dejame demostrarte - al terminar de explicar Asmita el agarro una piedra y la coloco en el piso y del después lo iba a golpear pero lo increíble es que cuando lo iba a hacer su puño se vio envuelto en una aura dorada y golpeo la roca la cual se fracturo en miles de pedazos

" Eso fue impresionante Sensei"- dijo sorprendido Naruto

" Eso es el universo... el poder del universo ... Naruto-kun ...esto es el _**Cosmos"- **_le termino de explicar Asmita- "ahora es tu turno " - su maestro le lanzo una roca a las manos del joven rubio a lo que el deja en el suelo y Naruto se concentra y golpea la roca y

no funciono lo unico que se rompio fue su muñeca la cual quedo sangrando por el golpe

" Itai duele ... por que lo intento pero no funciona "- dijo Naruto frustrado

"Eso es por que no estas pensando como un santo no entiendes el principio de la destrucción"- le dijo Asmita si bien Naruto habia demostrado una gran habilidad en este tiempo el aun poseía el chakra y eso finalmente era un gran obstáculo en su desarrollo como Santo

"Sensei saldré un rato necesito aclarar mis pensamientos" - Dijo Naruto

Esta bien lo dominaras el Cosmos eventualmente Naruto-kun - dijo Asmita sospechando que en estos momentos era mejor dejas a su discípulo solo

* * *

**_En las afueras de Virgo_**

Naruto se encontraba en las afueras de la casa de Virgo mientras golpeaba los pilares que se encuentra con rabia llevaba 6 meses acá y esta tan cerca de usar el Cosmos como cuando llego aunque si aumento sus capacidades físicas de manera increíble el aun no podía usar el Cosmos en es Naruto después de bajar por las otras 6 casas se fue a meditar en una especia de riachuelo que se encontraba casi al final del Santuario mucha gente diría que la casa de Virgo pero en este lugar de la Naturaleza Naruto podía decir que era como si el se conectara con ella lo hacia sentir realmente en paz en esto Naruto se sentó a meditar frente al riachuelo

"(Destrucción ... Universo...Átomos ah que... significa)"- penso el rubio en ese momento al no poder romper la piedra como su maestro lo hizo Naruto se puso aqui meditar el tenia un habilidad increíblemente rara la habilidad de entenderse con la naturaleza aun que el no lo sabia aunque su maestro si

" Universo .. destrucción" - cuando Naruto dice eso el se resbala y queda boca abajo lo que le da un gran vista a las estrellas y las constelaciones pero había una que resaltaba Virgo - Se ven así de imponentes pero finalmente están hechos de átomos al igual que nosotros - dijo Naruto cuando de repente Naruto sintió como la Naturaleza cambio y el olor a muerte y destrucción impregno el ambiente- que es este olor a cadáveres

"Oh mira que tenemos aquí un aprendiz a Santo" - dijo un hombre de estatura media, contextura delgada y bella apariencia con el pelo color rosa oscuro, largo y erizado, y ojos parecidos a los de un insecto que portaba una armadura de color naranja y que tenia unas alas parecidas a las de una mariposa

"¿Quien eres tu ... acaso ...eres ...un...Santo?"- dijo Naruto asustado de la presencia que mostraba ese hombre no era como nada que había visto antes y la expresión de su rostro era una que Naruto nunca olvidaría... sed de sangre

"No soy un Santo pero me llaman Myu de Papillón de la Estrella Celeste del Encantamiento y soy quien va a matarte - al decir eso el empieza a torturar a Naruto con su Telepatía a lo que el rubio solo puede retorcerse en el piso

"¿ Por que haces esto ?"- dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos con su cabeza

"Por que si te dejos te vas a ir de chismoso y alertaras a los Santos así que sera mas sencillo si solo te acabo"- Le explico Myu al usar su Telepatía con mas poder de una forma que Naruto casi no sentía su cuerpo - Sabes eres muy débil bueno sera mejor si solo te acabo- al decir eso Myu uso Psicokinesis para atraer a Naruto hacia el y lo agarro para darle el golpe final pero de repente Naruto de desapareció y apareció un hombre rubio mayor al ver a ese hombre Myu se asusto un poco por que ahora su oponente era Asmita el Santo dorado de Virgo

* * *

Asmita estaba meditando en la casa de Virgo mientras su alumno había salido a meditar cerca del riachuelo por que Asmita sabia el gusto que tenia su alumno por ese lugar cuando de repente sintió un Cosmos maligno cerca del riachuelo por lo que decidió ir a investigar, el no estuvo feliz de ver a un Espectro a punto de matar a su discípulo por lo que rápidamente se teletransporto y lo saco de aquí

"¿Que haces aquí Espectro?"- Dijo de forma amenazadora Asmita a lo que el Espectro responde con una sonrisa

"Yo Myu de Papillón vine por la cabeza de Athena para entregársela a Hades-sama y así poder dejar confirmado el nuevo mundo que Hades-sama desea- le respondió el Espectro sin cambiar su sonrisa arrogante

"Y por que me lo dices "Dijo extrañado de que el Espectro revelara su objetivo tan fácilmente

"Por que dicen que los muerto son los mejores guardando secretos- y al decir eso le conecta una patada a Asmita quien y lo deja sangrando un poco

"Nada mal lo admito pero aun te falta mucho"- al decir eso una aura dorada cubrió a Asmita pero el se dio cuenta que no se podía mover-(Que es esto... que le sucede a mi cuerpo siento que no puedo mover ni un musculo)

"Oye Santo de Virgo es inútil no te puedes mover ese el poder de mi Psicokinesis"- le dijo de forma arrogante- "Ahora prepárate para morir"- y con eso se preparo a dar un golpe pero Asmita desapareció- te subestime no me di cuenta que lo de hace un rato no fue velocidad si no Teletransportacion pero" -divisa donde esta Asmita - "No cometeré ese mismo error 2 veces ahora estas donde te quería **_Silky Thread (Hilo de Seda)_**\- y con eso un montón de seda cubrió al Santo de Oro quien se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su cuerpo -Es inútil la seda inmoviliza en totalidad tu cuerpo y finalmente dejándote sin oxigeno lo que causara tu muerte pero no tengo tanto tiempo se que una sola de tus técnicas bastaría para derrotarme y destruir el capullo pero si no puedes hacer la posición no puedes hacer nada pero prefiero asegurarme así que te cortare el cuello , luego el de tu alumno y finalmente el de Athena- y con eso le daría el golpe final cuando otro Cosmos apareció de repente y Myu se detuvo ("De quien es este Cosmos")- pensó Myu pero para su sorpresa era de Naruto

* * *

Naruto no lo podía creer el impulso de ver a su Maestro a punto de ser Asesinado fue lo que hizo que pudiera despertar su Cosmos era una sensación increíble te hacia sentir el ser mas fuerte del universo , sentía que podía destruir una estrella si quisiera lo hacia sentirse invencible pero Naruto no espero y le dio un puñetazo el golpe aunque poderoso no le afecto mucho a Myu y Myu ahora fijo su atención en el rubio quien ahora intentaba encontrar una manera de vencer al espectro de Papillón

"(O no maldita sea no funciono)"- pensó Naruto con resignación al ver que Myu se acercaba a el y lo peor el estaba acorralado

"Este sera tu final"- y con eso el espectro iba a asesinar cuando de repente sintió el Cosmos de Asmita salir del capullo- Pero como debías HABER MUERTO-dijo a ver al caballero de Virgo

"Espectro de Papillon eres poderoso no lo negare puede que tu técnica hubiera podido asesinar a otro Santo Dorado pero no a mi aunque yo igual pude haber muerto de no haber sido por mi alumno el golpe que el te dio te desoriento lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para poder escapar- explico el Rubio a lo que Myu solamente lo puede mirar con odio

"Prepárate esta vez no tendrás la misma suerte **_Silky Thread (Hilo de Seda)- _**y con eso el Espectro utiliza su tecnica de nuevo pero

_**"Khan"-** _Y con eso Asmita se cubre en una esfera que rápidamente es rodeada por la seda a lo que el Espectro sonrie- **_Ohm-_** y con eso la esfera se destruye junto con toda la seda- Myu-san déjame decirte un secreto de los Santos una técnica no funciona 2 veces en un Santo

"NO ME RENDIRÉ ACABARE CONTIGO ESTA ES MI MAS PODEROSA TECNICA **_FAIRY THRONGING (Cortejo de las hadas)-_** y con eso unas mariposas amarillas aparecieron y se fueron volando en contra de Asmita- Di tus ultimas palabras Virgo

"Es una poderosa técnica pero no funcionara así que me dejas mas opción que hacer esto" - y en eso saca un rosario

"( Que planea )"-Penso preocupado el Espectro sin poder predecir el movimiento el Santo de Virgo

**_"_**Prepárate para mi poder **_Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō (Comando celestial sobre los espíritus de los ríos y las montañas)" _**\- y con eso un gran numero de espíritus chocaron con las mariposas que utilizaba Myu

"Pero como estas mariposas son indestructibles (Sera una ilusión no ,no lo creo no siento a las Mariposas)"- dijo y pensó el espectro preocupado al ver a que las Mariposas de inframundo desaparecían al ser tocadas con los espíritus convocados por el Santo de Virgo

"Tienes razón son indestructibles pero su propósito es inmovilizar el cuerpo y sacar las almas de su objetivo o me equivoco"- dijo con una sonrisa Asmita a lo que su oponente respondió mirándolo con odio -pero mi técnica consiste en usar espíritus que habitan en la Naturaleza por lo que tus mariposas regresaron al inframundo y sin ellas no puedes terminar tu tecnica- Termino Asmita con una sonrisa arrogante quien se dio la vuelta

"Maldito"- dijo con odio Myu al Santo dorado- "No me menosprecies"

"No te menosprecio es que no vale la pena perder mi tiempo con un muerto"- dijo de forma simple Asmita

"Que"-Dijo Myu al verlo se encontraba rodeado de espíritus que lo rodearon y lo atravesaron al y le quitaron su Alma -" NOOOOOO"- y después de eso solo quedo polvo en donde estaba el Espectro

"Eras muy fuerte casi tanto como un **Meikai San Kyoto ( 3 jueces del Infierno)-**Reconoce el Santo de Virgo a su ya fallecido enemigo antes de ir a ver su discípulo pero lo encontró desfallecido en el piso así que el rubio mayor decidió que lo mejor era llevar y cuando sostuvo a su discípulo dijo- Tu tuviste una oportunidad para vencerme pero tu propia arrogancia te causo una derrota inminente


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto de Virgo

No soy dueño de Saint Seiya y Naruto yo solo soy un humilde escritor

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(Hola) - piensa o telepatía

_**Raitonigu Purazma**__ –ATAQUE_

**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACIÓN O DIOS**

_**VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

_**Unas horas después**_

_**Santuario (casa de Virgo)**_

Naruto estaba recién recobrando la consciencia después de la batalla contra Myu él se desmayó ahora él estaba en su cama en la casa de Virgo (imagina como duerme en la antigüedad japonesa como en Inuyasha) y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza sintiendo de una forma extraña

"(Que sucedió acaso fue todo un sueño)"-Pensó el aprendiz con duda al verse sumergido en esta situación-"(Si debió haber sido eso yo nunca pude haber sobrevivido a enfrentarme a un Espectro después de todo)"-Naruto al terminar de pensar eso pude ver a Asmita mirándolo con los ojos cerrados y diciendo

"Naruto no fue un sueño, todo lo que paso fue real"-le respondió Asmita que venía recién entrado a la habitación de su joven discípulo

"AAAAAAAAHH tu sabes bien que odio que leas mi mente"-Asmita sabía muy bien que su discípulo no le gustaba que leyeran su mente pero él no podía evitarlo era muy divertido molestar al rubio menor

"Es que tu reacción es muy divertida "-dijo Asmita con una sonrisa en la cara a lo que su discípulos simplemente gruño

"Bueno, em Sensei a que te refieres con que fue real es imposible que haya sido real" -dijo Naruto con mucha incredulidad

"Hay veces que el Cosmos despierta debido a momentos de gran tensión emocional"-Asmita le explico a Naruto a lo que el aprendiz simplemente asintió entendiendo que ver morir a la persona que es importante para él, más su entrenamiento fue suficiente para que despertara su Cosmos

"Bueno eso lo explica casi todo pero porque estoy en la casa de Virgo"-Naruto pregunto con cierta duda al ver donde estaba

"Te desmayaste después de la pelea los golpes que ese Espectro te dio más la presión de despertar el cosmos por primera vez fue mucho para que tu cuerpo pudiera mantener la consciencia a decir verdad creí que estarías desmayado por días incluso semanas"- les explico Asmita pero a Naruto le recordo la primera vez que su maestro le hablo del Cosmos

_FLASHBACK_

Era la primera semana de Naruto en el Santuario, Naruto estaba muy sorprendido él nunca había construcciones como esta o estado en un lugar parecido, pero este día él tenía mucho miedo porque este día empezaba su entrenamiento Asmita lo había llevado a una sala secreta en la casa de Virgo llamado la Sala gemela en esta el actual Santo de Virgo se encontraba meditando

"Oh Naruto-kun ya llegaste en ese caso significa que podemos empezar "-al decir eso la entera Sala gemela se puso como si estuviera de noche con las estrellas brillando con una increíble fuerza

"Sabes Naruto-kun porque o como cambie la Sala gemela"- le dijo el Santo a Naruto a lo que el simple no supo como

"Fue con Chakra verdad"-dijo Naruto con cierta duda debido a que el a ser un civil y ademas de no venir de una aldea ninja él no sabía mucho de Chakra pero sabía un poco casi nada pero sabía que los ninjas podían hacer cosas increíbles con unos simples sellos de manos

"Con algo parecido con, el Cosmos es el poder que nosotros obtenemos al destruir los universos que viven dentro de nosotros mientras más lo explotemos más fuerte es mientras que el Chakra es una versión debilitada del Cosmos"- Explico Asmita a Naruto que solo se quedó perplejo ante lo que dijo su maestro ya que él creía que la única energía que existía era el Chakra

"A qué se refiere sensei"- Pregunto el joven rubio con una gran curiosidad

"Tu recuerdas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez y tu intentaste robarme con un cuchillo"- al decir esto Naruto se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza en vergüenza-"En realidad el Patriarca me envió al continente ninja para investigar un poco sobre el Chakra, descubrir una energía que existe aparte del cosmos es algo impresionante"- Respondió con genuina impresión el Santo dorado de la 6 casa al recordar como reacciono ya que el patriarca lo envió al ser el más calmado de las caballeros dorados disponible y en pocas palabra el que llama menos la atención e además que quien se preocuparía por un hombre ciego –"Tengo una teoría que supe oyendo un par de rumores algo acerca sobre un Juubi y una diosa coneja pero no es importante "- Termino de responder el maestro a su aprendiz

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Naruto seguía en sus pensamientos acerca de Cosmos él no podía encontrar palabras para expresas como se sentía, él podía entender el universo entero era algo increíble y podía pasar todo el día pensando en eso si no hubiera sido por que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su maestro

"Naruto-kun espera te sientes diferente déjame ver algo"- dijo Asmita mientra su mano se envolvía en un aura dorada Naruto conocía que su maestro podía usar su Cosmos de forma medicinal y además su maestro posee unos sentidos superiores debido a su entrenamiento en ellos para remplazar su ceguera principalmente en rastrear la energía de las personas-Naruto-kun como te sientes te duele algo-Pregunto Asmita con obvia preocupación por Naruto

"Bueno no quería molestar pero me arde mucho el pecho y donde fui atacado por Myu pero nada más"- Dijo Naruto a lo que su maestro le miro con una cara de enojo, debido a que Naruto tenía el mal habito de o decir cuando algo le duele o se siente mal personalmente Naruto no le veía nada de malo, pero Asmita sabia era porque inconscientemente Naruto no confía del todo en él lo cual en cierta forma lo hería mucho, aún más que cuando algunos de sus _nakamas _desconfía en el-"Oh es lo que creí Naruto tu red de Chakra "-dijo a lo que Naruto lo veía con increíble duda-"Se fue"- Dijo abriendo y cerrando su mano para explicarlo

"(COMO DIABLOS PASO ESO)"-pensó Naruto con rabia –(Aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca aprendí nada acerca del Chakra si que no pierdo nada)-pensó relajándose el aprendiz y poniéndose serio le dijo a su maestro-"Sensei cuando podre volver a entrenar "-Asmita lo mira con duda y le dijo

"Mañana por la mañana volveremos a entrenar pero te advierto no seré tan poco exigente como fui ante mañana te haré ver el infierno"- dijo Asmita a lo que el rubio menor le dijo

"Que ¿eso es** todo**?- con una cara de arrogancia a lo que su maestro simplemente sonrió y se fue su alumno necesitaba descansar mañana era un largo día

* * *

**_En Konoha_**

Habían pasado un poco mas de 4 años desde ese fatídico día en la aldea algunos habían perdido amigos otros padres y otros **hijos **pero para una pequeña Hoshi Namikaze hoy día era un nuevo hoy día sus padres la empezarían a entrenar y eso la emocionaba

"Tou-san levántate por favor " - después de decir esto y al ver que el no respondía ella enojada- "YAA DESPIERTAS"- y le empezó a tirar sus cachetes

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- grito el por el dolor pero se calmo al ver a su hija frente-" Oh Hoshi eh buenos dias ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo Minato somnoliento puesto que el acababa de despertar -Kushi-chan ayúdame porrrrrrfa vorrrrrr- Dijo Minato con esperanza por ayuda a su esposa a lo que ella dijo

" Yo me encargue hoy día te toca a ti"- dijo sin abrir los ojos mientras su esposo con una cara de tristeza y decaido simplemente se levanto preparando para entrenar a su hija

* * *

**En las arenas de Konoha**

"Hoshi prepárate cualquier cosa me avisas osea si te sientes mal solo"- al decir eso el le empezó a mostrar unas formas de canalizar su Chakra de forma tranquila - "Sabes la mayoría de las personas tienen que buscar formas de aumentar su Chakra como un musculo diariamente pero en tu caso es lo opuesto tu tienes mucho Chakra por o que debes controlarlo"- el dijo eso a lo que su hija simplemente asintió - y siguió su entrenamiento

"Sabes Tou-san seré la Kunoichi mas fuerte y me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage y te lo mostrare **_K__**ato**n Goukakyuu No Jutsu- _**y le lanza una gran bola de fuego a su pare pero como ella no domina su Chakra se le sale de control y antes qe la hiriera

"HOSHI-CHANNNNNNNNN"-Grito Minato al ver lo que hizo su hija aunque para un ninja de nivel salvarla era un juego de niños pero para el tenia un significado mas profundo el ya perdió un hijo no podía perder **otro-**"Hoshi estas bien"-ella le responde

"Si Tou-san"- pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo mas

"NUNCA VUELVAS HACER ALGO ASÍ NO PODRÍA PERDERTE A TI TAMBIÉN"- Dijo ante de irse significando que el entrenamiento había terminado pero ella solo pensaba

"(Que se referirá con tambien)"- Pensó antes de irse a su casa junto con su padre


End file.
